<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despite Everything, It's Still You. by WhatTheWilbur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700372">Despite Everything, It's Still You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur'>WhatTheWilbur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Related One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Nov. 15, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, He's also a little overwhelmed, SO THAT WAR AMIRITE, V/ proud of him, Wilbur is sad, he's trying his best tho, l'manburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stormy night leads to Wilbur reflecting on some things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Related One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Despite Everything, It's Still You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been thinking about Undertale again (y'know as i do) and thought of the quote "Despite everything, it's still you" and went woah i can apply that to wilbur woahhhh so here u go </p><p>⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰</p><p>- Follow My Socials! -</p><p>Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0<br/>Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain rhythmically patterned on the roof of the white house, effectively keeping Wilbur awake. Tommy and Tubbo had offered him a room in the White House after it was rebuilt, talking about how winter was coming and that it would quickly get colder out. Wilbur argued as much as he could, reminding them that he was a ghost and that there was no need for him to take up space like that.</p><p>“I can’t die twice!” Wilbur joked.</p><p>The two boys, of course, contested. Those two were stubborn when they really had their heart set on something. Wilbur thought it would ultimately be better for everyone if he just went with the boys. Besides, he’d be able to see his brothers more. </p><p>	Wilbur could tell that the people of L’Manburg were still weary around him. He’d told people that he wasn’t sure what Alive Wilbur did, but he knew it was bad. He apologized profusely for that, even calling a meeting to do so. After that, things seemed to slowly get better. Though, there was still that side of the citizens that were anxious about his presence. After all he’d been told and all he’d seen, he didn’t blame any of them for being that way. </p><p>	Phil, on the other hand, wasted no time trying to reconnect with his son. The day he came back Phil found him and enveloped him in a tight hug, apologizing for something, though Wilbur didn’t know what. When he stepped back, he saw how confused and scared Wil looked.</p><p>	“Do you…” Phil took a step back, giving the boy some space, “Do you remember me, Wil?” It took Wilbur a bit to think about the man. He had memories with him in it… specifically him watching Wilbur and Techno spar as kids… he just couldn’t put a name to his face.</p><p> “Everything’s hazy..” Wilbur mumbled, a hand on his head, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>	Phil smiled sadly at him, “That’s okay, we’ll work on it.” </p><p>	And so they did work on it. Some memories - specifically ones of his childhood - came back to him in pieces. Memories of teaching Tommy how to fight, memories of falling asleep on the floor with all 4 of his brothers, memories of P̶h̶i̶l̶ his dad. Those little memories were a start. He just had to be patient to get the rest back.</p><p>	A large crack of thunder brought Wilbur back to the present day. He sat on a soft bed in a corner of the room, a large window giving way to the outside world - raindrops scattered upon it which slowly dripped down to meet the ground. He sighed, shaking the fright he felt from the thunder away. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, tensing when his feet met the cold floor. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was going, but he needed to get up and walk around - clear his thoughts a bit.</p><p>	He found his way into a large bathroom down one of the hallways. It was a pretty simple one, nothing fancy. On one side of the room was a bathtub with a showerhead inside, on the other was a toilet, sink, and mirror. The room was pristine, clean of any clothing or stains. Wilbur walked up to the mirror and braced his hands on the counter, leaning over to get a better look at himself. What he saw surprised him. A man with brown curly hair and tired brown eyes stared back at him, mimicking his movements. That was him - that was alive Wilbur. He wasn’t sure how he knew, hell, he hadn't even seen pictures of his past self. Call it a gut feeling. He reached out, touching the mirror. T̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶ He wore a heavy coat and a scarf bundled around his neck. It didn’t look like him. It didn’t look like Wilbur. The reflection seemed to stay for a while as Wilbur examined his features, then slowly faded away into himself (Or, Ghostbur, as everyone seemed to call him). He backed up against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm his breathing. Once that was done, he looked back up to the mirror.</p><p>Despite everything, It’s still him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>